Eclipse
by lylene
Summary: Je meuble les trois lignes de blanc de la page 101 du tome 4 de Stephenie Meyer, Révélation. Au programme, sea, sex and night, and vampire and first time...


**Eclipse**

Désolée, mais je meuble les trois lignes de blanc de la page 101 du tome 4 de Stephenie Meyer, _Révélation. _Parce que plus de mille cinq cents pages de guimauve à l'état pur, parfum praline, ajouterais-je, pour même pas un lemon soft, c'est de l'abus !!! Et en plus, il y avait franchement de quoi faire de la guimauve humoristique... je ne sais pas moi, sea, sex and night, and vampire and first time... Bref, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Par contre, je passe à la troisième personne du singulier, parce que je suis incapable d'écrire ce genre de choses à la première personne... Et puis, avec un narrateur omniscient, c'est plus marrant !

« Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs. »

Leur bain de minuit était délicieux. La mer était calme, lisse, et ils percevaient seulement un faible reflux sur le sable. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Bella avait passé ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward, qui marchait dans l'eau, provoquant une légère ondulation autour d'eux. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient sereins. Bella posa sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Edward, et ses lèvres goûtèrent la peau salée du jeune homme. Edward posa sa joue sur la tête de Bella, et la berça. Ils aimaient ces moments de tendresse, sans enjeu, qui apaisaient Edward. Le risque était minimal. Il pouvait être proche de Bella. De sa Bella. Que cette femme, cet ange, cette déesse, ait bien voulu de lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Oui, sa nature même faisait qu'il pouvait séduire d'un simple sourire. Un seul de ses regards hypnotisait et réduisait à néant la volonté d'une proie. Mais quelle proie, quelle victime, se sachant traquée, aurait accepté de faire face à son prédateur, aurait accepté d'approcher son bourreau, aurait accepté... de l'aimer ? Quand il approchait Bella, il avait peur, peur de lui-même. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Elle s'abandonnait entièrement à lui. C'est même elle qui le forçait à accepter qu'elle se donne à lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un géant, aux mains gigantesques, à qui l'on confiait un minuscule vase en cristal ciselé. Bella, c'était l'enfer et le paradis à la fois. Elle était à la fois la tentation, le désir, la damnation, la pulsion morbide, et la récompense de près d'un siècle d'attente, le premier rayon du soleil qui vient chasser la nuit, la vie et l'amour. Un cadeau du ciel. Un cadeau qu'on aurait fait à lui, l'être de l'ombre, le damné. À lui, qu'on avait condamné à ne pas vivre, et à ne pas mourir. À lui, encore et toujours pris entre deux feux. Et ce cadeau, il mourrait d'envie de s'en saisir, et mourrait de chagrin de le détruire. Un millième de seconde d'inattention y suffisait.

Oui, il voulait être son mari, et pas que sur le papier. Son ami et son amant. Tout son être aspirait à ce qu'elle soit sienne. Et c'était bien là le problème. Elle voulait qu'il s'abandonne à son désir, à leur désir commun de s'appartenir mutuellement. Mais, dans son désir à lui, il y avait forcément un désir de tuer. Il aimait la couvrir de cadeaux, parce que c'était pour lui une façon de s'excuser de lui refuser la seule chose qu'il craignait réellement : se donner, s'abandonner à elle.

Il se sentait tellement faible et vulnérable en sa présence. Tout était à recommencer, comme aux premiers jours de sa naissance, quand il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses faits et gestes. Se donner à elle, sans la tuer. Il le voulait vraiment, parce qu'elle le voulait, lui, parce qu'il savait qu'elle souffrait qu'il la repousse, encore et toujours. Il se détestait lorsqu'il devait la rejeter. Il se haïrait de lui faire du mal. Elle se donnait à lui, en tant que femme, pour faire du monstre sanguinaire un homme. Elle risquait sa propre vie pour lui offrir un instant d'humanité.

Il n'était pas sûr de mériter un tel cadeau. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter qu'on l'aimât comme elle l'aimait. Elle voulait lui donner son corps, son coeur, son âme. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, de salir sa pureté de femme, de déesse.

Bella releva la tête, et le regarda avec tendresse.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Que tu es un ange tombé du ciel, venu me chercher. Que j'aimerais bien te suivre, mais que je ne sais pas voler. Que j'ai peur de me lancer dans le vide...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai abîmé quelques-unes de mes plumes en tombant, mais choir est une seconde nature pour moi. Quant à ton premier saut, je sais qu'il sera parfait, comme tout ce que tu entreprends.

Elle l'embrassa, pour qu'il ne puisse poursuivre sa conversation. Elle savait très bien où ses confidences risquaient des les entraîner : il chercherait à se dérober une fois de plus. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle le savait mieux que lui-même. Il avait affronté la mort pour elle. Il s'était battu contre lui-même pour elle. Son désir de la tuer avait été une torture au fer blanc. Il avait résisté. Il avait peur de lui-même, mais il ne fallait pas. Ils allaient sauter dans le vide, dans l'inconnu, ensemble, main dans la main. Et tout se passerait bien, parce qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre une pleine et entière confiance.

Edward lui rendit son baiser. Il était doux, léger, agréable. Bella ouvrit les lèvres, et sentit la langue Edward, timide, inviter la sienne à danser. Sans lâcher Bella, il se mit à nager sur le dos, une valse lente.

Autour d'eux, le silence de la mer. La lumière crue de la lune jouait aux ombres sur leur peau. La lumière qui provenait de la lampe de chevet de la chambre leur parvenait faiblement, et colorait l'eau d'une pâle lueur outremer. Lentement, Edward fit remonter une main sur le dos de Bella, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau. Elle n'y tint plus. Elle avait entouré le cou d'Edward de ses bras, sagement. Sa main à elle vint se perdre dans les cheveux cuivrés de son mari. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à compter. Il allait bientôt la repousser. Elle allait trop loin.

Il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il la tenait toujours d'une main, tandis que l'autre se promenait sur son corps. Elle descendit le long de son dos, effleura ses fesses, et continua son chemin sur sa cuisse, jusqu'au genou, avant de remonter par l'intérieur de ses jambes. Bella inspira fortement, les lèvres collées sur celles d'Edward. Sa température corporelle venait de monter sensiblement. Elle se sentit se tendre malgré elle lorsqu'il atteignit son sexe. Son coeur se mit à battre très vite, très fort. Une violente contraction la colla contre son torse, et elle dut interrompre leur baiser pour gémir doucement.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-il, inquiet.

Elle ferma les yeux, hocha la tête, et se décontracta à nouveau. Elle colla sa joue à la sienne. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, pour s'exhorter au calme, et sa main reprit ses explorations. La peau de son ventre. La douceur de ses seins. Il sentait au bout de ses doigts le sang qui palpitait dans les veines qui saillaient sous sa peau si fine. Sa clavicule. Son cou, où pulsait sa carotide, sa vie. Sa mâchoire. Ses tempes. Il mêla ses doigts à ses cheveux. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. Les pointes de ses seins durcirent contre la peau glacée d'Edward. Il inspira profondément. Il se laissa envelopper par les battements du coeur de Bella, si près du sien. Il se plut à penser que c'était son coeur qui battait à cet instant dans sa poitrine. Si son coeur battait, il battrait comme celui de Bella en ce moment. Très fort, très vite.

Bella ne le laissa pas réfléchir trop longtemps. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, et, abandonnant sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward, elle fit descendre son autre main, qui alla explorer le corps parfait d'Edward. Son épaule, son bras fin et musclé. Son torse pâle. Elle détacha enfin ses jambes de la taille de son amant, et posa les pieds au sol. Elle posa sa main sur les fesses d'Edward, descendit un peu le long de sa cuisse, et remonta par l'intérieur. Elle sentit une tension émaner du corps de son amant, mais il ne rompit par leur baiser. Il se tenait prêt à ce qui allait arriver. La main de Bella trouva son sexe à lui. Elle le caressa timidement, du bout des doigts, puis s'enhardit à le prendre. Elle le posa, dressé contre son ventre. Et sa main remonta pour l'aider à prendre appui sur les épaules d'Edward, pour entourer de nouveau sa taille de ses jambes. Le sexe d'Edward se trouva alors à la même hauteur que celui de Bella. La jeune femme ondula lentement, pour qu'ils s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward perçut dans leur baiser le coin des lèvres de Bella qui trahissaient une grimace de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- L'eau de mer... ça irrite... murmura-t-elle, presque honteuse de son aveu.

- À vos ordres, Madame Cullen, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se remettre sur ses jambes, il la porta hors de l'eau, jusqu'à la plage. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sable, et reprit ses caresses. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward se rendit compte lui-même que le sable ne valait pas mieux que l'eau de mer contre la peau fragile de Bella.

- Je crois qu'une douche s'impose... suggéra-t-il, en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu veux bien me laver ? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

- Ce serait un honneur.

Ils se relevèrent. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bains fut interminable, ponctué de baisers enflammés. Edward prenait le visage de Bella au creux de ses paumes, et parsemait ses joues et ses lèvres de dizaines de baisers, tout en avançant, ce qui n'était pas très facile pour Bella. Ses jambes avaient tendance à se dérober sous elle, quand elle oubliait de respirer.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la douche, et rompirent leur étreinte. À la lumière de la salle de bains, ils se voyaient pour la première fois tels qu'ils étaient. Entièrement nus. Edward régla l'eau chaude, et lava Bella, avant de se rincer lui-même. Puis il prit le savon, le fit mousser entre ses doigts, et le posa. Avec une infinie douceur, lentement, il caressa chaque parcelle de son corps, sans que ses yeux ne quittent ceux de Bella. Les bras, le dos, les seins, le ventre, les jambes, les pieds. Il prit du shampooing et lui lava les cheveux, avec une infinie précaution. Puis il la rinça. Alors, elle fit de même, détaillant sous ses doigts chaque parcelle de peau de son mari. Il pencha même la tête pour qu'elle puisse atteindre ses cheveux.

Ils sortirent de la douche, et s'enveloppèrent dans une même serviette. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils attendirent quelques minutes que la chaleur étouffante des tropiques les sèche.

Bella leva la tête vers le visage d'Edward, et l'embrassa. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il la souleva sans effort et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit blanc, déjà ouvert. Sur la table de chevet, un bouquet de fleurs avait été posé. Des roses rouges, dont on avait coupé les épines. La chaleur les avait déjà ouvertes, elles ne tiendraient pas longtemps sous ce climat. Leur odeur saturait l'air. Edward en prit une, s'agenouilla devant le lit, et contempla Bella, nue. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. L'ange était une femme qui s'offrait à lui. Dans son regard, l'amour avait l'aspect de la dévotion la plus complète, tel un prêtre païen rendant les hommages à sa Déesse consacrée.

Et ce regard n'effrayait pas Bella. Elle ne se sentait pas honteuse de son corps, de ses imperfections d'humaine. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à être ainsi examinée. Edward la regardait comme le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait fait. Et elle savait qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Elle était à lui. Il l'aimait comme elle était, ni plus ni moins. Juste Bella. Sa Bella. Cette idée la rendait heureuse, sereine. Elle le regarda en souriant.

Il fit courir les pétales de la fleur le long de son corps. Bella ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur cette caresse. Son coeur s'accéléra. Elle respira plus fort, sentant le sang affluer à ses tempes. Les pétales de rose se détachèrent un à un, parant le corps diaphane de Bella et les draps blancs de taches rouges.

Bella ouvrit les yeux, et sa main alla effleurer la mâchoire d'Edward, qui embrassa sa paume. Elle se décala un peu, invitant tacitement son mari à entrer dans le lit. Edward s'allongea près d'elle, et voulut rabattre sur eux le drap, par pudeur. Bella l'en empêcha. C'était son tour. Elle se plaça au-dessus de lui, et commença à détailler son corps avec ses lèvres, embrassant chaque parcelle du corps d'Edward. Son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, la paume de ses mains, qu'elle posa un instant sur son sein, et qu'elle fit glisser sur son corps. Son torse, son ventre. Sa hanche. Sa cuisse. Elle hésita un instant, regarda Edward dans les yeux, guettant son accord, puis posa ses lèvres sur son sexe. Un drôle de bruit émana de la gorge d'Edward, mais il ne bougea pas. Bella ferma les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il serrait les dents et se statufiait pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. La pensée qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en eux deux pour la laisser faire l'enhardit, et sa caresse intime se fit plus osée. Edward tint bon quelques instants.

- Stop, finit-il par supplier d'une voix mal assurée.

Bella obéit, et remonta le long de son corps jusqu'à se blottir contre lui. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les siens.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal... dit-elle avec un air de fausse innocence.

- Disons que tu n'as pas besoin de recours à la torture classique pour me mettre au supplice... Merci Bella.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais.

Il acquiesça, l'air grave.

- Et moi encore plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il s'empara avec fougue de ses lèvres, pour être sûr d'avoir le dernier mot. Il roula avec elle et se plaça sur elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tandis que les mains de son amant parcourait son corps à nouveau, ses doigts froids allumant des incendies sur sa peau.

À bout de souffle, elle interrompit leur baiser, et il posa son front contre le sien, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le coeur de Bella se calme un peu, et qu'elle eût assez de souffle pour murmurer :

- Au fait... Je préfère te prévenir... Pour que tu te prépares psychologiquement... C'est ma première fois et... je risque de saigner... Ça va aller, tu penses ?

- ... Histoire d'ajouter une épreuve supplémentaire... dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Bella, avant de retourner la question à la jeune femme, l'air inquiet. Tu vas avoir mal ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec franchise.

- Dis-moi si ça fait mal, et j'arrête.

- Sûrement pas ! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

Edward lui adressa son plus beau sourire, mais n'ajouta rien. Avec une infinie prudence, il parcourut le corps de Bella, déposant sur sa peau des myriades de baisers enflammés.

- Copieur... murmura-t-elle avec un sourire de béatitude, les yeux fermés.

Elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward descendre le long de son ventre, embrasser son nombril, descendre encore... son souffle frais contre son sexe... Ses jambes étaient écartées, Edward était entre ses cuisses...

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur son sexe. Les lèvres d'Edward. La langue d'Edward. Sur son clitoris. Elle cria de surprise. Tout son corps se contracta violemment. Elle se redressa.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward. Complètement choquée par l'intensité de ses sensations. Il souleva légèrement la tête, et sourit, visiblement fier de lui.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal... reprit-il avec un air de fausse innocence.

Il baissa la tête à nouveau, et reprit son oeuvre. Bella s'effondra sur l'oreiller, prise de vertiges. Des gémissements montèrent de sa gorge, qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Son corps s'enflamma. La langue glacée d'Edward s'aventura plus bas, à l'intérieur d'elle. Quelqu'un criait, de plus en plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, où elle était. Son corps se mit à trembler, de plus en plus violemment.

Edward sentait le coeur de Bella s'accélérer, sa température corporelle monter. La tension qu'il créait en elle était palpable. Il pouvait la sentir. Elle était sur le point de venir.

Un spasme secoua le corps de Bella, puis elle se détendit. Edward embrassa le sexe de son amante, et remonta la prendre dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front fiévreux, ses joues, sa bouche. Les effets de l'orgasme se dissipaient peu à peu, même si le corps de Bella était encore parcouru de tremblements et de spasmes. Elle respirait fort, et son coeur battait la chamade. Elle s'agrippa à lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de larmes.

Elle était complètement bouleversée. Edward la berça doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Avec un peu de chance, Bella s'endormirait après ça. Il avait tenu bon, il lui avait donné du plaisir sans la blesser, par dieu sait quel miracle. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contrôler, si les choses se concrétisaient.

C'était mal connaître Bella. Elle l'embrassa.

- Intéressant, très intéressant... J'ai hâte de découvrir la suite du programme, Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Vous n'en avez pas eu assez, Madame Cullen ?

- De vous, Monsieur Cullen ? Je n'en aurai jamais assez.

Son regard se planta dans le sien, et il sut qu'il ne pouvait faillir à sa parole. Bella voulait vraiment faire l'amour avec lui. Et, à son corps défendant, il voulait, encore et encore, voir, entendre, sentir et ressentir le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Le plaisir de Bella importait plus que le sien. À travers le corps de Bella, c'était la vie, c'était l'amour qui s'exprimait. Son existence même prenait sens. Par elle, avec elle... en elle. Edward vint se placer sur elle. Les baisers fous reprirent. Les mains de Bella, impudiques à présent, s'aventurèrent sur le corps d'Edward. Les lèvres d'Edward se permirent des privautés avec les seins de Bella. La flamme de leur désir n'était pas rassasiée, et la passion qui les consumait reprit de plus belle.

Enfin, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Bella. Il ne pouvait saisir ses pensées, mais elle ne savait pas mentir. Elle ne savait pas contrôler les expressions de son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal. Il plaça son sexe devant le sien. Bella prit une grande inspiration, et, devinant les intentions par trop claires de son mari, prit le parti de cacher son visage en se nichant dans le creux de son épaule.

Déstabilisé par l'attitude de Bella, il s'immobilisa. Il ne ferait rien tant qu'elle ne le regarderait pas. Tant qu'il ne pourrait pas vérifier qu'il ne lui faisait pas de mal.

C'était encore une fois sans compter sur Bella.

Doucement, mais fermement, elle l'introduisit en elle, forçant les réticences de son corps, qui finit par céder. Une douleur aiguë la transperça, lui arrachant une grimace dissimulée par l'épaule d'Edward, qui n'était pas dupe, puisqu'elle avait retenu son souffle et s'était crispée.

Elle se força à respirer, et au bout de quelques secondes, refit surface, assez fière d'avoir réussi, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward, pour vérifier qu'il ne soit pas trop en colère contre elle. C'était bien son genre. Mais Edward était loin de ça.

Il était toujours immobile, comme une statue.

- Edward... je vais bien. Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il parut revenir à lui. Et l'embrassa.

- Je... Puis-je te demander une faveur ? Balbutia-t-il, l'air gêné.

- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-elle, surprise qu'il pose la question.

Il se retira. Bella retint un soupir de frustration. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'elle le vit descendre le long de son ventre.

- Oh !

Edward la regarda, comme si elle allait refuser. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et ferma les yeux.

- Je me contrôle, c'est promis.

- J'ai confiance en toi.

De nouveau, sa langue vint trouver le sexe de Bella. Mais cette fois, c'était pour recueillir son sang, avec une infinie précaution. L'ambroisie de la Déesse. Le cadeau le plus rare et le plus précieux au monde. Et elle acceptait de le lui offrir... De le laisser goûter à ce nectar... Aucun sang, aucune fragrance au monde ne pouvait égaler le sang qu'elle lui offrait à présent. Le sang de son amour pour lui.

La première pensée de Bella fut qu'elle trouvait ça gênant. Son sang, mélangé au désir qu'elle avait de lui... Mais elle aimait un vampire, et non un homme. Un vampire qui avait longtemps lutté contre le désir de la tuer, de la vider de son sang. Un vampire qui avait déjà bu son sang, pour lui sauver la vie. Un vampire qui goûterait bientôt à son sang, pour lui offrir l'immortalité. Le sang qu'elle lui permettait de boire cette nuit, c'était le sang de son amour. Le sang de son innocence. Un sang qu'elle lui donnait sans qu'il n'ait à se sentir coupable en quelque façon. Il pouvait la boire, la goûter, sans la mettre en danger. Alors oui, elle s'offrit à lui de bonne grâce, et caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre. Il lui donnait tellement de lui-même, et en réclamait si peu, d'elle. Son pouce caressa le dos de sa main. Elle soupira. Même quand il prenait du plaisir pour lui, il lui en donnait. Ses lèvres froides, sa langue, apaisaient sa douleur.

Il embrassa son sexe, ses cuisses, et remonta le long de son ventre brûlant, en un chemin de baisers. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant profondément.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Il plaça à nouveau son sexe devant le sien, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois, elle ne se déroba pas à sa vue. Ils firent le grand saut, ensemble.

Son sexe était glacé. Son corps à elle brûlait, irradiait. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils commencèrent la danse des amants. Lentement, doucement. Sur le visage d'Edward, Bella lisait le bonheur à l'état pur. Le même visage que lorsqu'elle avait dit oui, devant le prêtre. Ses yeux d'or incandescent, qui brillaient sans pouvoir pleurer. Ce sourire qui la faisait chavirer. Il était plus beau que jamais. Et il était à elle. Il était son mari. Elle était la source de ce bonheur. Et ce bonheur, Edward le lisait aussi en Bella. Dans ses yeux. Dans les larmes qui coulaient dans ses cheveux sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dans son sourire. Dans chacun des battements de son coeur. Dans ses soupirs. Dans ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Dans son ventre brûlant de désir. Dans son corps qui accueillait le sien.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle le savait. Mais il avait un besoin vital de le lui dire. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en avoir mal.

- Serre-moi fort contre toi, le pria-t-elle.

Elle-même resserra sa prise autour du cou d'Edward. Il était en elle, il était en train de lui faire l'amour, mais en même temps, elle ne se sentait pas encore assez proche de lui. Son propre corps lui apparaissait comme une barrière. Elle voulait être en Edward, elle aussi. Elle voulait se fondre en lui. Elle voulait être lui, partager le même corps. Edward s'exécuta. Il avait la même pensée. Il ne voulait pas son sang, non. Il avait pu la goûter avec sérénité, et sa soif vampirique n'était pas en cause. C'était son désir d'homme qui parlait. Il avait envie que Bella soit une partie de lui. Il voulait être Bella. Ses dons de vampire lui permettaient de ressentir tout ce que Bella ressentait. Il voulait que le coeur de Bella, qui résonnait contre sa peau, soit son coeur à lui. Il voulait que sa peau soit celle de Bella, que leurs deux épidermes ne fassent plus qu'un, que leurs enveloppes corporelles ne soient plus une limite, une frontière.

Bella s'accrocha à Edward avec désespoir.

- Plus fort...

Sa voix était une supplique, presque un sanglot. Edward obéit. Il resserra son étreinte, et accéléra leur rythme. Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que les gémissements de Bella. Sa vue se brouilla. Il ne sentit plus que son corps contre le sien. Son coeur, qui battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Son corps, dont la température ne cessait d'augmenter, et qui lui communiquait sa chaleur. Le sang, qui pulsait dans son cerveau. Bella était en lui, était lui. Rien de ce qui n'était pas Bella n'existait. C'était comme s'ils étaient entrés dans une bulle de bonheur. Ils se sentaient enfin « complets ». Ils étaient seuls au monde. Rien n'avait d'importance, sauf eux deux. Leurs existences avaient un sens. Ils étaient là pour s'aimer. Faire l'amour. Un don total de soi. Et recevoir la promesse que cet amour était partagé. Plus de peur. Plus de douleur. Juste eux, et l'amour qui les liait, les unissait.

Et tout à coup, il la sentit venir, dans son corps à lui. Le corps de Bella se contracta violemment. Elle se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière, dégageant son cou, où pulsait avec vigueur sa carotide. Tout se passa très vite. L'orgasme de Bella résonna dans le corps d'Edward. Son coeur se mit à battre, une seconde à peine. Lui-même fut terrassé par son propre plaisir. Éclair blanc dans son cerveau. Puis le rouge. Le sang. Un désir de sang d'une violence inouïe. Incontrôlable. Il ne vit rien, et plongea au hasard, dents dehors, dans les ténèbres.

Il ne mit que quelques centièmes de seconde à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait mordu. Il avait le goût du sang dans la bouche. Déboussolé, il se concentra aussitôt sur Bella. Elle était collée à lui, à bout de souffle, tremblante, terrassée par ses sensations. Ses yeux de vampire cherchèrent la trace de ses dents sur la peau de Bella. Il n'en voyait pas, pas plus qu'il ne sentait le sang couler d'elle. Il avait mordu, mais elle était saine et sauve. Il ne l'avait pas mordue, elle.

Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté de t'épouser sur-le-champ...

Edward, toujours horrifié de sa pulsion vampirique, l'embrassa sur le front, sur les tempes, sur la bouche, sur la joue, essayant de trouver du réconfort : Bella allait bien. Bella n'avait rien. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-elle dans un demi-sommeil.

Il était encore en elle. Elle avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience, un sourire aux lèvres. Prudemment, il se retira, et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Une peur panique commença à s'insinuer en lui. Il avait mal contrôlé sa force. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas tout contrôlé de bout en bout. Sans compter le bouquet final. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi imprudent ? Malgré lui, il se mit à détailler le corps de Bella, à palper son corps, pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait sombré si vite dans l'inconscience... Dormait-elle, ou s'était-elle évanouie de douleur ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de lui faire l'amour. Il avait su dès les préliminaires qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contrôler. Quel idiot, mais quel idiot ! Il regarda autour d'eux. Les oreillers étaient dans un sale état. Il ne voyait même pas clairement la trace de ses dents. Il avait dû les déchiqueter, dans sa violence. Seigneur ! Et si ça avait été le cou de Bella ? Mais quel idiot !

Il était furieux contre lui-même. Il ne voyait aucun aspect positif à cette expérience. Pendant une bonne heure, il resta à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Enfin, Bella remua, vint se coller à lui, et murmura dans son sommeil :

- Edward, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime, Bella, dit-il, presque douloureusement.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'une partie de lui-même était gonflée d'orgueil. Il avait réussi. Elle était encore vivante. Il avait réussi à faire l'amour à une humaine. Comme un homme aime une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Sa femme. Sa Bella. Il avait réussi à lui donner la seule chose qu'elle attendait de lui. Ils venaient de vivre quelque chose de grand, d'énorme. Plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ressenti jusqu'à présent. Plus fort que le désir du sang, quoi qu'en disent Emmett et Jasper. Plus fort que ce que Carlisle avait prévu. Il lui avait dit qu'il ressentirait des choses très fortes. Il était loin de la vérité.

Son coeur avait battu, l'espace d'une seconde.

Il toucha sa poitrine, où gisait son coeur, redevenu froid. Carlisle avait-il prévu ça ? Avait-il pensé, ne serait-ce qu'imaginé, qu'un tel miracle pouvait se produire ?

Il n'avait jamais eu de relations avec une vampire. Mais il était sûr que ce phénomène n'avait pas lieu entre gens de son espèce. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le provoquer ? Son corps avait pris la même température que celui de Bella, qui était à plus de trente-sept degrés à ce moment-là. Lui-même avait dû faire monter sa température corporelle à trente-six degrés. C'était suffisant pour qu'un coeur batte. Mais son coeur n'avait battu qu'une seconde, au moment où Bella avait joui. Y avait-il un lien entre les deux phénomènes ?

Une mortelle pouvait-elle ramener un immortel à la vie ?

A priori, c'était impossible. Mais l'expérience n'avait jamais été tentée, après tout. Ils étaient probablement le premier couple dans toute l'Histoire du monde à avoir franchi le cap sans « accident »... La seule façon de le savoir, c'était d'essayer à nouveau... Perspective qui n'avait rien pour lui déplaire.

Un instant, un seul instant, il s'imagina redevenu mortel. Il s'installerait avec Bella dans la maison du New Hampshire. Ils étudieraient ensemble à l'université. Toutes les nuits, après avoir fait l'amour, il rêverait d'elle. Ils auraient des enfants. Des tas d'enfants. Ils vieilliraient tous les deux. Ils croqueraient la vie à pleine dents, vivraient à toute vitesse, feraient le tour du monde. Le temps leur serait compté, et il faudrait voler du temps au temps, pour s'aimer jusqu'à plus soif. Malgré cela, il n'aurait de cesse de l'aimer, jusqu'à sa mort. Et ils mourraient ensemble, à un âge avancé. Ils mourraient en même temps, la même nuit, dans le même lit, leurs deux corps enlacés. Et on les enterrerait ensemble, sous la même pierre tombale, dans le même cercueil.

Une vie, pleine et entière.

Il regarda Bella dormir.

Oui, ce serait la solution idéale. Mais comment y parvenir ? En renouvelant l'expérience, encore et encore ? Jusqu'à quand ?

Edward s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir entraperçu cette idée. Renouveler l'expérience... Et faire courir des risques insensés à Bella... Il était définitivement stupide. Il avait juste perdu la tête et avait mordu, et ne pensait qu'à recommencer... Quel égoïste ! Les oreillers cette fois, Bella la prochaine. Elle avait eu de la chance, ce coup-ci. Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la chance, quand il s'agissait de Bella... Il l'avait mise en danger. Il avait pris des risques inconsidérés... Il était un monstre d'avoir pu concevoir une idée aussi idiote. Il se dégoûtait.

Il décida aussitôt de ne rien avouer à Bella. S'il lui avouait qu'elle avait réussi à faire battre son coeur, elle serait bien capable de lui demander de recommencer jusqu'à le faire repartir pour de bon... sans considérer un seul instant les risques qu'elle courrait.

Il chassa ses idées de sa tête, et se concentra de nouveau sur son sujet favori : Bella.

Sa respiration était calme et profonde. Son coeur battait doucement. Elle s'était lovée contre lui, la tête sur son torse, son bras en travers de lui. Des plumes des oreillers s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux, formant un nuage blanc sur sa tête. Même ainsi elle était belle. Elle murmurait dans son sommeil, comme toujours.

Il ne la méritait pas, vraiment pas. Mais appréciait à sa juste valeur de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il était en train de la détailler, encore et toujours, lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose qui n'était pas là quelques heures auparavant. Sur son bras.

Un hématome.

Edward se figea d'horreur.

Il venait d'apercevoir un deuxième hématome, sur sa cuisse.

Plus le temps avançait, plus Bella bleuissait, se couvrait d'hématomes. Elle en avait partout.

Edward serra les mâchoires. Ses pires craintes étaient confirmées.

Il lui avait fait mal.

Il l'avait serrée trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort.

Il aurait pu la tuer.

Si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas endormie. Si ça se trouve, elle s'était évanouie, et ne parvenait pas à revenir à elle.

Non, maintenant, elle dormait, puisqu'elle parlait.

Mon dieu, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il y arriverait ?

Plus le temps passait, plus les bleus de Bella s'imprimaient dans son esprit, et plus il souffrait pour elle.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Rien qu'un monstre. Horrible, détestable et répugnant.

Indigne d'aimer une femme. Indigne de vivre.

Une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Envie de pleurer.

Il haïssait sa condition de vampire.

Il se haïssait.

Comment ? Les premières fois ne sont pas aussi bien que ça, en principe ? Bah, vous n'avez qu'à essayer avec un vampire, hein... ;o)


End file.
